leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Sorrel
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Sorrel |jname=ソウジ |tmname=Souji |slogan=no |image=Sorrel M20.png |size=100px |caption=Sorrel |gender=Male |hometown=Veilstone City |region=Sinnoh |relatives=Unnamed parents |trainer=yes |trainerclass= |game=no |leader=no |team=no |brain=no |anime=yes |epnum=M20 |epname=I Choose You! |enva=David Oliver Nelson Kate Bristol (child) |java=Kanata Hongō Chinami Nishimura (child) }} Sorrel (Japanese: ソウジ Souji) is a major character who appeared in I Choose You!. He is a young and one of 's in that . His goal is to become a Pokémon Professor and he is currently on a gathering data on Legendary Pokémon. History When Sorrel was younger, his family owned a that he was close to. One day, he and Luxray got lost in a forest during a blizzard, and Luxray covered him and used its body so he could be warm. When the blizzard was over and it was morning, Sorrel realized that Luxray had frozen to death. As a result, he distanced himself from other Pokémon. Later on, an encounter with a , which he , restored his faith in making friends with Pokémon. Sorrel first appeared in a Pokémon Center, where he overheard another mention the appearance of a . He was among the Trainers who went out into the nearby forest to seek out Entei, and had a brief with Entei using Lucario. After Entei fled, he introduced himself to and Verity before leaving them with a warning that rain would be coming soon. Ash and Verity encountered Sorrel again some time later, when they took a abandoned by Cross to a cave for shelter. He assisted them in healing Charmander with his medicine-making skills and decided to travel with them. When Entei came into the cave to watch over a group of wild Pokémon, Sorrel explained the mythology of the legendary beasts and their relationship to . When Ash revealed his possession of a Rainbow Wing, the three decided to travel to Mount Tensei in the Raizen Mountains, where Ho-Oh was said to live. As their adventures continued, Ash introduced Sorrel and Verity to his mother via a video call from another Pokémon Center. Sorrel found a book about Ho-Oh in the Pokémon Center's library, from which the group learned of the danger the Rainbow Wing could pose if held by someone with an impure heart. He then watched as Ash battled Cross's with his newly evolved and lost decisively. That night, Ash snapped and lashed out in anger over his loss, rejecting Sorrel, Verity, and even Pikachu. However, he apologized for this a short while later. Seeing Ash's reunion with Pikachu, Sorrel decided to explain his past to Ash and Verity, telling them of Luxray's death, his decision to distance himself from Pokémon, and his life-changing meeting with Lucario. After witnessing Ash's emotional farewell to his , Sorrel reached Mount Tensei with Ash and Verity. There, they encountered Bonji, the author of the book they read earlier. With Bonji in tow, the group used the Rainbow Wing to show the way to the crystal altar on Mount Tensei where Ho-Oh would be summoned. However, before Ash could place the Rainbow Wing on the altar, the group was ambushed by Cross, who had covertly followed them to the Raizen Mountains. Sorrel watched with Verity and Bonji as Ash fought Cross once more, finally coming out victorious over Incineroar once Charmeleon evolved into . Cross confessed that he had also seen Ho-Oh, but was not gifted the Rainbow Wing like Ash was. Unwilling to accept this outcome, Cross stole the Rainbow Wing, causing it to immediately turn black due to his evil heart. When he placed it on the altar to summon Ho-Oh, Marshadow appeared instead and attempted to seal the Rainbow Wing away, only to be corrupted by the darkness surrounding it. Marshadow used its power to take control of the Pokémon who had assembled to see Ho-Oh, turning them against the humans. Sorrel was forced to fight off the attack alongside Verity and a repentant Cross, but they were unable to turn the tide of the battle. Once the situation was resolved, Ash placed a new Rainbow Wing on the altar, calling Ho-Oh forth to heal all of his friends. Sorrel then watched with the others as Ash challenged Ho-Oh to a battle with Pikachu. Afterwards, the group left Bonji behind and traveled to a Pokémon Center near Mount Tensei. They all decided to go their separate ways, with Sorrel wishing to find the three legendary birds of Kanto. During the movie's ending credits, Sorrel and Lucario encountered an while traveling through a snowy area, much to their delight. Character Sorrel was shown to care for Pokémon, such as when he helped look after a after it had been abandoned, by making medicine. He also chastised Ash when he believed he was responsible for leaving Charmander out during a storm. Pokémon This listing is of Sorrel's known in the : is Sorrel's only known Pokémon. Lucario's known moves are and .}} Befriended is a Pokémon belonging to Sorrel's family that watched over him when he was little. It died trying to protect Sorrel from the cold. None of Luxray's moves are known.}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=本郷奏多 Kanata Hongō 西村ちなみ Chinami Nishimura (child) |en=David Oliver Nelson Kate Bristol (child) |fi=Akira Takaki |it=Stefano Pozzi |ko=엄상현 Eom Sanghyeon |es_eu=Carlos Larios |es_la=José Luis Piedra |sv=Daniel Melén |th=อภินันท์ ธีระนันทกุล Apinan Teeranantakul |pl=Sebastian Machalski Karolina Bacia (child) }} In the games A Japanese event distributed an in-game representation of Sorrel's Lucario, along with Verity's and 's via serial code and local wireless. The serial codes could be obtained by collecting two different virtual stamps via 7-SPOT at stores in Japan. The serial codes were available from August 1 to 20, 2017 at 7 am to 7 pm, and can be redeemed from August 1 to 28, 2017. The local wireless were available at stores and Pokémon Stores in Japan from August 22 to September 3, 2017. stores, Japan Pokémon Stores, Japan|August 22 to September 3, 2017}} In the manga In the movie adaptations Sorrel appeared in the , where his role is largely the same. Pokémon On hand is Sorrel's partner Pokémon, often seen outside of its Poké Ball. None of Lucario's moves are known.}} Befriended was seen in Sorrel's flashback when he spoke to Ash about caring for his Pokemon. None of Luxray's moves are known.}} Trivia * Sorrel is referred to as Souji, his Japanese name, on the Pokémon official site for Asia. Names de:Konstantin es:Sorrel/Samuel fr:Honoré it:Sami ja:ソウジ zh:宗次